Detective-Class
The Detective is a character that specializes in out-of-the-ordinary police work and bringing home sneaky or clever criminals. They aren't bounty hunters - when they can, they do work with the law, but they do not necessarily answer to the law. They take the cases that they want and are always looking for a challenge. Special Eureka: Detectives are known for their unparalleled ability to use deductive reasoning. Detectives can also draw on seemingly unrelated experiences to solve otherwise impossible situations. When a detective is at wits end trying to solve a mystery a compatriot will often mention something completely unrelated that will cause the detective to figure out the last piece of the puzzle. Class Feats Uncanny Perception: The Detective always stays sharp, wary of traps and ambushes. +4 to Listen and Spot checks and capable of making reflex saves to avoid sneak attacks. Nobodies' Fool: The Detective difficult to fool and gains a +8 to sense motive. Subtle Sleuth: It is often necessary for a Detective to be stealthy. The Detective has trained in stealth to be able to observe without being observed. They gain a +4 to Hide and Move Silently and is trained in snooping without getting caught. Partner: The Detective can choose a friendly companion (if they happen to have one around) to become their partner. The partner gains +1 to all search, spot and listen checks while with the detective. The detective gains +2 to all Intelligence-based rolls while the partner is around. Both detective and partner gain +1 to base attack and +1 to armor class if they fight together. If the partner dies or leaves the company of the detective, this feat is lost. '' '''Bring 'Em Back Alive: Many detectives attempt to bring their suspects in for formal trials. The Detective gains a +1 Attack bonus with all non-lethal weapons. Additionally the detective gains the benefits of the Improved Disarm feat. ''Requires character level 2. '' Analytic: The Detective gains a +4 bonus to Search, Decipher Script, and Research. Additionally, a detective is always treated as if they are actively making search checks. '''''Requires character level 2. Trap Sense: Detectives have an intuitive sense that alerts them to danger from traps, giving them a +X bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +X dodge bonus to defense against attacks made by traps. X is equivalent to the character's level. Requires character level 2. Master of Disguise: The Detective gains a +6 bonus to Disguise checks. Requires character level 2. '' '''There's An Explanation For This: The Detective gains +2 to all saves versus mind-affecting supernatural effects. '''''Requires character level 2. Face In The Crowd: A Detective is able to blend into the crowd with ease. While in a crowd, people looking for the Detective suffer a -2 penalty to spot checks. He also is competent at pursuing a suspect through a crowd and can move through a crowd without penalty. '' Requires Master of Disguise and Dexterity 16. '' Know It All: The Detective has a wide range of knowledge to aid in his unraveling of mysteries and gains a +4 to all Knowledge checks. Requires character level 3 and Intelligence 18. '' '''Discombobulate: At the cost of -2 AC for one round, the character can make a non-lethal attack that leaves the target in a dazed state (Fortitude DC 13+Detective's Base Attack Bonus to save against). The target suffers -3 to all attack rolls and -2 to AC while dazed. The dazed state lasts 1d3+1 rounds. Requires character level 3. Fearless: The Detective is Immune to fear effects. '' Requires character level 3. '' Death Trap Familiarity: After being in the clutches of nefarious foes so many times the Detective is now familiar with making escapes from life-threatening situations. Character gains +4 Escape Artist, Increases to +10 when attempting to escape from literal death traps. '''''Requires character level 3. Where's Waldo?: A character cannot use the Hide-In-Plain-Sight feat against this Detective. '' Requires character level 4. '' Category:Class Category:Class Category